Jashinist's Aphrodosiac
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan's sexual experiences with Akatsuki... Hidan didn't mind much.


Page 41 of 41

_Date written: 24__th__ February. - 5__th__ March. 2012._

_Warnings: yaoi...hard. there's few kinks and the sexual content is more or less shameless...there is some serious OOC thing going on and there is huge amount of things and facts you'll want to throw in my face, but don't bother, for example I'm aware Sasori doesn't have a real body...but where would be the fun in pleasuring a doll..._

_Warning: Zetsu's, Kisame's and Deidara's fans... do not read this, it will be disappointing for you... I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I actually really do love Deidara and Zetsu and Kisame too... but I needed to make this story just the way it is...so..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this...fanfiction._

_Pairings: Hidan _ with all the following: Kakuzu... Sasori... Pein... Tobi (Madara)... Zetsu... Deidara... Itachi... and __**Jashin**__! (Hidan is both uke and seme in this story if you're against that...tough luck.)_

_An:... and it won't even be long! no one's gonna read this... at least not till the very end... i just know it. fucking sad but i had a good time writing it so whatever._

Jashinist's aphrodisiac...

_It wasn't even funny anymore, yes Hidan knew he's fucking hot, actually he was completely and utterly sure of it, why else he would get fucked by every single fucking one in the stupid organization?_

_It all started with his brother in crime, his partner, the other side of the zombie brothers, one being himself and the other being Kakuzu. When he first met Kakuzu he had only one thought...look at all that muscle. Hidan himself was well built but he was lean with shoulder length platinum coloured hair that he always gelled back neatly, his eyes were magenta colour and his skin pale, the palest pale, he wasn't all that tall but he wasn't entirely short either, however standing besides Kakuzu he almost had the craving to somehow hunch down, the man was...intimidating._

_Only later he saw Kakuzu without the headgear and without the Akatsuki oversized cloak they all were forced to wear. It was when he saw the stitches covering his partners body that he became...infatuated._

_Simple as that. He was after all a masochist. And everything about Kakuzu promised pain._

_And pain was what he got, lots of pain._

_Happened after a hard mission, Kakuzu had to buy them a room in a hotel and Kakuzu also had to fix Hidan up since one of the Anbu officers managed to nearly cut his arm off, nothing special since he was immortal._

_Thinking back on it Hidan was sure it happened because he was laying on his stomach while Kakuzu was hovering over him stitching him up with the black threads making up all Kakuzu's body. He remember he was whining in pain, he supposed it gave Kakuzu the wrong kind of ideas because the next thing he knew his wrists were bound to the headboard and Kakuzu's weight pressed on his back with a unmistakable hardness pressing right between his clothed ass cheeks._

_Suffice to say he was freaked. He had fucked woman... he had never touched a man sexually. He had never even thought about another man touching him sexually... yes, he was freaked._

"_I'm going to fuck you!" was all Kakuzu groaned in his ear and while Hidan was gapping his mouth rather idiotically his pants were more or less yanked down his pale slender yet muscled legs leaving him absolutely naked, laying on his stomach with his wrists bound... oh yes, and those threads were of course indestructible...even for a hard ass ninja like himself._

"_Kakuzu, no!" he yelled out it was a warning, he realised it would have sounded more like it if he wouldn't have yelped like a bitch right after because the larger male behind him grinded now a naked and hot and very hard and might he add __**huge**__ erection right between his ass cheeks so the underside rubbed on his entrance, he was shuddering all through not knowing what to make of it._

"_Don't act so innocent ill make sure you feel good too..."Kakuzu assured him and Hidan biting the pillow cursed everything and everyone, the hell in this particular field he __**was**__ innocent, not that he had any intentions to let his zombie brother know that._

"_Fuck... no!" he gasped out when Kakuzu shifted behind him spreading his legs forcefully and keeping them wide open by the Jashin damned threads wrapping around his thighs spreading him the widest, for the first time in his life Hidan felt so exposed and...vulnerable. Where five minutes ago he would have laughed his ass off if anyone tried to put his name and the word 'vulnerable' in one sentence._

_His mind still refused to believe it when he felt large hands on his backside rubbing and moulding the round cheeks almost too roughly, his mind went blank when he was spanked with both Kakuzu's hands at the same time hard enough so he could feel his flesh shake, the hands grabbed and squeezed his ass afterwards. Hidan for all he was worth couldn't deny that he __**was**__ getting aroused and __**fast**__ but still...he hadn't expected this._

"_You motherfucker, don't you fucking dare, I am so gonna tear out your hearts and fucking __**eat them**__!" he growled with all the malice he could muster which was pretty much, all he got from behind himself was a dark yet amused chuckle. He knew it all along, Kakuzu was simply stronger than him, he had to face it especially in this kind of situation, he couldn't get free and he knew it._

"_No you won't Hidan... by the way... like this, you look all __**divine**__ you know..." Kakuzu cooed and Hidan was reduced to a growling twitching piece of flesh on the bed when his ass cheeks were spread apart roughly, he choked on his own spit feeling hot breath on his widely exposed ass hole, it made him twitch terribly._

_Another amused yet breathy chuckle came from behind him. "You know, it's almost the same colour as your lovely eyes...so...alluring."_

_Jashin, was Hidan embarrassed now! Kakuzu of course simply had to comment about his colouring down there didn't he...bastard!_

"_Nyaah!" he didn't know himself how to classify the sound he made, he supposed it was a shocked yelp of embarrassment and...sheer arousing terror, there was a tough, hot __**tongue**__ licking his entrance, wriggling against it causing for his breath to hitch and his heart rate to speed up incredulously._

"_Jashin fuck... no...!" he gasped out biting on the pillow under his face when Kakuzu didn't stop, the tongue was now pressed against his twitching hole while Kakuzu was moving his head up and down sliding the wet tongue over his wrinkled skin... he groaned when Kakuzu dipped the tip of the tongue into him, he was hyperventilating by now squirming and struggling trying to get free to no avail..._

_His ass got spanked again just for his cheeks to be pulled apart with what seemed all Kakuzu's might, he felt his virgin entrance spread too and he breathless and flustered turned his head to the side gasping for much need oxygen, the oxygen he managed to suck in left him in a sharp gasp when Kakuzu's tongue pushed into him as deep as it could go._

"_Noo-oo..." he groaned out ignoring his cock rubbing against the sheets painfully since it was the hardest it could get... fuck but this felt... amazing._

_The tongue was fucking him relentlessly and vigorously in and out, rough and hard, his body shivering and twitching against his will trying to pull the hot muscle deeper in him, growling deep in his chest when the tongue lapped at his inner walls._

_He didn't know how long it took but he realised he was moaning and he was bucking his hips up... shame painted his cheeks crimson, he could feel them burning, he could also feel his mouth hanging open, his drool wetting the pillow under him... Kakuzu was going to die for this but Jashin damn him he didn't want for Kakuzu to ever stop the sinful actions, the way the hot mouth was now sucking on his wetted hole was making his cock twitch and drip, his thighs quivered and he long since didn't try to keep his almost whiny moans inside._

_A true whine was what got out of his mouth when Kakuzu's mouth left him._

"_Like it now, don't you, pretty boy? Enjoying your ass played with, eh?"_

"_B-bastard... no, I d-don't..." yes, he was stuttering but he failed to blame himself, his body was screaming for more and he knew he has lost this battle._

_Kakuzu chuckled about his weak attempts to hide his enjoyment, of course the bastard chuckled. "Of course you don't Hidan... I can tell by those moans you were letting out...mm, guess what... now it's red and all puffy, that pretty little slut-hole of yours!"_

_He didn't say anything, just blushed harder because of the dirty words and because his hips were hoisted up in the air, Kakuzu's threads wining around his upper thighs keeping him in the position with his ass in the midair and his chest against the bed sheets, his face turned to the side, he was gasping for air with his mouth parted trying to ignore the wetness under his cheek caused by his own drooling, trying to ignore the wetness between his legs both from his own dripping sex and Kakuzu's drool._

"_I'm afraid that's all you get for the foreplay, now I'm gonna fuck you into the tomorrow... literally."_

_And you know, the bastard did... literally..._

_Kakuzu kept fucking him till he was screaming, begging moaning whining and even as much as agreeing that he was a bitch, his ass was long since raw and bleeding and full with his partners cum dripping out of it on the sheets and his wrists were bloodied from his trashing around but the five heart owner just __**did not**__ stop, Hidan himself had cum more that he thought his body could produce, he was creating a nice puddle of white cream under himself but the pounding didn't stop..._

_Till the dawn..._

_He was sure he passed out numerous times over the whole over deal... he was only half conscious when Kakuzu started to change positions flipping him on his back and bending him in half... yeah he was sure he was drifting off and on reality by then...he remembered musing to himself __**what**__ could he possibly could have done to arouse Kakuzu this much..._

_He didn't remember falling asleep but when he awoke it was midday, he wasn't surprised, he didn't cause a scene... that was just not the way Akatsuki handled things and he knew there was nothing he could do about what happened last night, not a thing._

_The only thing he could do was ask for more when the need would arise..._

_Kakuzu later got credit for treating him somewhat nicely when he crawling out of the bed collapsed with a yell of pain. Yeah, his ass was on fire and he was still leaking Kakuzu's juices out of his over abused ass. He didn't object being carried for the shower and he didn't object when Kakuzu helped him to get dressed. He didn't even mind when Kakuzu offered to carry his heavy scythe for the rest of the day... it appeared that at least one of those five hearts Kakuzu possessed was beating for him..._

_Really needless to mention, that Kakuzu didn't stop after getting the taste of him. Oh no, that was just the way it started. His partner was abusing his body on regular basis pretty much in the same way he did the first time except with much less resistance from Hidan's part Till there was no resistance left, till Hidan was the one asking to be fucked...hard._

_And he had to admit that it was a great fun to blackmail the stoic bastard with sex... all he had to do was wriggle his ass and wink his pink eye at Kakuzu to get what he wanted, whatever that may be._

* * *

_When it came to Sasori... it turned out to be...simply hot._

_The little short and all and all petite redhead was a cold bastard and the only thing cute about Sasori was his looks, Hidan knew that and he also knew that Sasori is one of the most unfeeling characters in the organization of Akatsuki._

_It was a warm night and Kakuzu was off to collect a bounty like the money whore often did leaving Hidan behind for unknown periods of time, he having nothing better to do went down to the small lake kind of loving the state when the day was almost over and the sun was only a thin red line on the horizon. He didn't expect to find Sasori sitting by the lake on a huge rock._

_Sasori always looked...sad... unfeeling yet sad which didn't make any sense to Hidan. For a moment there he wondered should he sneak up to the boy-like man and startle the shit out of him. He decided it was a good idea and it would have been but the short redhead apparently sensed him when he was like three steps away._

"_What do you want Hidan?"_

_His hands fell to his sides and he pulled his tongue back in his mouth since it was poking out in concentration._

"_Nothing, came for a fucking swim, what crawled up your ass to make you look like you're about to drown yourself?" he asked coming to face the redhead blocking the lake from the muddy brown eyes of Sasori's._

_He pulled up his eyebrows when the short being took quite a while just looking at him as if to figure out is he worthy of an answer._

"_I decided it's better to sit here and look like something crawled up my ass than go back to my room and listen Kisame crawling up Deidara's ass in the next room! The noises are quite...shrill!"_

_Hidan stared at the puppet master for a while before he barked out an amused laugh._

"_Seriously? The blonde sure loves a cock..." _

_Sasori snorted and Hidan taking the somewhat human expression as a sign that the short redhead didn't mind his company sat on the rock next to the doll-face._

"_He sure sounds like he __**loves**__ Kisame's cock."_

_Hidan was giggling like a maniac now, he could understand that, he after all kind of loved Kakuzu's cock but he liked to believe that his and Kakuzu's bonds were different at least he didn't hate the stitched man._

"_You're not jealous are you?" he had to ask, it was no secret that the blonde was the sexiest piece of ass in the Akatsuki, well this was not __**his**__opinion, in his opinion someone else was the ultimate sexy bitch but still Deidara was hot as hell and everyone knew it, everyone wanted the blonde, he included._

_Sasori's lips twitched in a lecherous smirk and Sasori turned to face him looking right in his magenta eyes. "No... Deidara loves my cock even more you know."_

_Hidan's lips formed an 'o' and he couldn't deny that this made him look at the petite man differently, there was no helping when his eyes slid over the slight form of Sasori, his tongue itched to ask who of the two where topping and who bottoming._

"_Weren't you about to go swimming?"_

"_Oh right... yeah..." he croaked out wanting to shake his head since his mind was busy imagining Sasori naked, he guessed it would look...nice. Standing up he cursed inwardly feeling his groin twitch, he never though he would suddenly get all hot for Sasori of all beings. Since he already was half naked neglecting his shirt on regular basis he stepped out of his grey pants leaving himself in greyish boxer briefs. It was impossible to ignore the dollish eyes on his body. He looked at Sasori then cocking his head to the side with a light smirk on his face he arched up his thin grey eyebrow, clearly reading lust in the alluring muddy eyes. Yeah, he was hot._

"_If you want it I'm willing Sasori, no strings attached..." he said honestly even as much as lifting both his arms as if to welcome the delicate redhead in his embrace._

_Hidan was used to stoic behaviour having to spend his days with Kakuzu who sometimes didn't even utter a single word the whole day, still he felt his body go somewhat numb when Sasori still sitting on the rock smirked at him almost evilly motioning with a delicate hand towards him in a dismissive manner. "Loose those skimpy boxers and we'll see what happens."_

_He did as told... if the doll-face would refuse him now it would surely hurt his pride but he would get over it, besides... he was a big boy, not quite as big as Kakuzu mind you but he was also damn sure that Sasori seeing Kakuzu's 'assets' would run off screaming bloody murder afraid of being ripped in two._

_A reddish eyebrow arched up elegantly and then Sasori himself rose from the rock elegantly, the roll of the small shoulders was graceful and the oversized Akatsuki cloak fell on the grass causing Hidan's violet eyes to grow big and clouded with lust, Sasori was standing before him in full naked __**glory**__. And that petite body really was glorious, a breeze caused Sasori to shiver and the red hair rustled with the wind, Hidan was more than half hard by now and he crossed the tiny space between them not quite sure what he was allowed to do, you know some people were against kissing and stuff but hell he wanted to taste._

_So he did, grabbing his strong muscled hands around the petite form, hands landing on two small yet absolutely juicy ass cheeks squeezing them as his tongue was exploring the wet mouth, he groaned in agreement when Sasori's hands explored his taut chest and shoulders pulling him closer in process._

_Hidan didn't mind to lean down kind of awkwardly, the hot mouth of Sasori was the reward after all, if anything he cursed the fact that their difference in height denied him to grind his crotch on Sasori's. He didn't see much point in trying to fuck the redhead's belly button._

_So as their kiss heated up he grabbed the luscious ass cheeks and lifted the petite bundle of lust to his hips growling when the slender pale legs wrapped around his waist, well he was very pleasantly surprised to find out that Sasori was not cold and unresponsive when it came to fucking. Just the way the small hips wriggled against him so his cock was rubbed on the little pucker between Sasori's ass cheeks showed him how passionate this might turn out._

_Parting for air he stepped forward pressing Sasori against the very same rock they were sitting on recently and dived for the swan-like neck sucking on the soft skin, grinning dumbly when Sasori let out a small moan of pleasure._

_His hands sneaked between the round globes they were moulding till then and he let out a somewhat animalistic growl when he rubbed both his index fingers on the wrinkled skin._

_He couldn't resist, the flesh under his hands was so tender and smooth and pleasantly fleshy. How could he resist? He spanked the little creature with both his hands massaging the fast heating up globes afterwards, the squeaky moan it earned him made him repeat his actions._

"_Is there something you're against?" Hidan breathed out biting on the fleshy part of Sasori's earlobe afterwards, he thought it was only natural to ask this when it came to 'no strings attached sex'. At least he liked to ask his partners, he loved them moaning in pleasure not pain or embarrassment, it didn't matter that this lovely redhead perched on his hips and pinned to the rock would be his first when it came to topping a man._

_He knew Sasori was a serious and straight to the point man. He just knew it._

"_No, but I like it rough and fast and I'm handling my own junk."_

_For an answer he propped the lithe pale body on the flat rock using it like some sort of table, he spread the smooth legs widely spoiling his eyes with the gorgeous sight of Sasori's milky skin and the pink pretty pucker inviting him, winking at him. groaning he pushed Sasori's legs higher up till the delicate backside lifted in the air, since Sasori stated that he wanted to handle his own junk he decided not to blow the gorgeous but didn't want to ignore the proudly standing flushed erection either so he treated it with few licks at the tip and few harsh sucks at the base, Sasori's voice moaning was heavenly...fucking divine if you will._

_His tongue moved down playing with the sacks feeling them tighten up slightly he didn't linger though truth be told he was more interested in the pretty pink wrinkled skin a bit lower._

"_Hold your legs like this..." he mumbled out with his eyes locked on the winking opening, Sasori obeyed him in an instant the delicate hands grabbing under the knees and keeping the legs nicely bent and the little ass exposed. Having his hands free now he slid them on his main prise, the hot ass. His thumbs played with the opening teasing, but not for long till he leaned down flicking his wet tongue over the pink skin. He remembered how good it felt to him and he could only hope Sasori would like that kind of attention as well._

_It seemed that Sasori did like it, the broken moan coming from the parted wet lips was loud and wanton as he pressed his tongue in the pucker wetting and stretching it, drops of pre-cum rolled down the tip of Sasori's erection when he started to fuck the tiny hole with his tongue, fuck Sasori was so delicate all through he only felt bad he didn't carry a lubricant with him, no matter how you looked at it spit wasn't the best option but since it was better than nothing..._

_His muscled body shivered and his own cock twitched when Sasori mewled and clenched the lower muscles on his tongue pulling him deeper inside in the hotness and tightness like he had never felt with any woman even when he was fucking them in their asses._

"_Fuck you're gonna be a fucking good fuck!" he choked out pulling away just to spread the little ass cheeks and spit into the twitching entrance._

_Sasori was squirming and clearly breathless with red cheeks and parted wet lips the big eyes half lidded and lusty. "H-Hidan... get your tongue back there just for a bit more, then you can fuck me raw!"_

_Oh but he liked when his lovers asked and told him what they liked. He appreciated it because it was almost funny how people __**didn't**__do it. Whatever it was embarrassment or shame, fuck that. If you liked your nipples bitten you supposed to let your lover know so he could do it more, right? It was so simple yet people failed to go by it._

_He dived back down nuzzling his face between the tender fleshy cheeks and pushed his tongue as far as it could go starting to thrust it madly in the heat when one of Sasori's hands let go of the leg and grabbed the weeping cock starting to stroke, breathy gasps leaving Sasori's mouth. The leg laid on Hidan's shoulder to maintain the exposed position._

"_Oh...fuck yes... ahh it feels so good...nggh... stop, I'm...l-losing it..." Sasori choked out and Hidan pulled back offering his sex mate a playful smirk._

"_If you think I can get it back up afterwards I'll let you finish!"_

_Hidan was sure the earth stopped spinning when Sasori of all beings sat up and...smiled at him._

_Smiled at him with the red hair fussed and the usually pale cheeks pink all flustered and so damn aroused. He was sure the sight was engraved in his brain and the sight was worthy of it._

"_No, I'm more impatient to get out the beast in you... I really want it rough Hidan...but first..."_

_He remained standing by the rock and watched with lidded eyes how graciously the lean form slid down the stone table and kneeled before him looking up to him with charming eyes._

"_I'll get you nice and wet..."_

"_A-Ahh... fuck..." he breathed out transfixed to watch the pink tongue sneaking out of Sasori's pretty mouth and lick the head of his swollen cock, lapping away the beads of pre-cum, swirling around the head. He growled when the little mouth parted widely to take to tip of him inside. Such a pretty sight, the pink lips stretched around his length and Sasori moaned looking up at him taking him in half way with the tongue dancing around his cock, it made him go weak in the knees, it made him fist the red locks and clench his jaw, gritting his teeth._

"_F-fuck Sasori... now ahh I'm losing it..." he warned and pulled the awfully sexy creature away from his length realising that it was almost embarrassing how fast he was ready to blow it all out having that wet heat on him._

_Sasori remained on the knees. "If you think I can get it back up afterwards I'll let you finish!"_

_He will __**definitely**__ repeat this with Sasori... definitely._

_Sasori squeaked rather cutely but the redhead had a reason because Hidan grabbed the thin arms pulling Sasori up and the next moment the redhead was pinned against the rock again with the slender legs perched on Hidan's arms and Hidan's hands grabbing Sasori's ass in a firm grip, spreading it and aligning his now wet and dripping cock against the equally wet pucker._

_Sasori's eyes changed from wide to half lidded and Hidan was sure the doll-face purred for a moment there grabbing his shoulders for leverage._

"_You sure I shouldn't prepare you a bit...?" he asked holding on to the last bit of control he had while he asked his index finger already was wriggling into the wet heat between Sasori's legs._

"_I want...ahh, I want you to stick that gorgeous cock of yours into me and fuck me, fuck me till I'm drooling like a bitch in heat!"_

_Come to think of it, Sasori was kind of perfect._

_Gripping the ass cheeks tighter he pushed his hips forward and upwards breaching the tight ring of muscles having to use quite a lot of force, he moaned unable to keep it in but it was okay since Sasori was kind of mewling and arching and twitching and parting the little mouth with the eyes shut and rolled back... he kept pushing till his already heavy balls met the soft skin of Sasori's ass cheeks._

"_Oh fuck yes!" the little creature mewled out craning the perfect neck temptingly, and he giving in leaned down biting in the soft skin tasting the sweetness as he started to move in and out, not entirely rough but not slow either, he wanted to make sure he won't cause bleeding and when he felt his moves became somewhat easier he did change his pace to a rough one._

_The pleasure was evident on the beautiful face, Sasori's head now moved from side to side, moans and half screams escaping, Hidan loved them. he banged in hard slapping their sweaty skin together roughly, slamming so hard there was lovely squishy sounds born between them but the most perfect thing was Sasori becoming wild._

_The delicate fingers grabbed his shoulders digging the nails in his pale skin, surely leaving long red welts, it spurred him on greatly he himself was grabbing on Sasori's milky flesh like a beast snapping his hips forward, having a nice hold on the small hips he pulled Sasori down on himself hard the very next time he banged in..._

_Sasori's scream was just as nice as that rare smile he got earlier._

"_Ahhh Hidan...ngghhh right fucking there... f-fuck!"_

_Frantic Hidan lifted the small body and perched it back on the stones flat surface, he grabbed creamy thighs spreading Sasori wide as he ploughed in the hot flesh._

_The redheads back lifted from the stone as the small body arched beautifully rocking against Hidan and the stone with each harsh move of Hidan's strong hips._

_Hidan realised that he is close, this sex was simply great and he fucking loved it._

"_Shit Sasori, such a hot fuck... I wanna...ghh...fill you up, I wanna fucking... watch it...leak out of your pretty ass..."_

_For an answer Sasori screamed out something that Hidan was sure even the redhead didn't understand. Sasori's hand flew for the nearly purple cock and started to stroke it with fast moves pinching the tip, with Sasori handling his own cock Hidan could resort all his concentration into roughening it up till he, with a nearly psychotic grin on his lips, saw Sasori's dazed eyes and the drool leaking out of the corners of the pretty little mouth._

"_Mhh, there you are... drooling like a bitch in heat!" he choked out thinking that this was one of the hottest things he had seen so far. When it came to Sasori he was sure the redhead didn't even hear him, the screams got somewhat higher pitched and Hidan feeling the already insanely tight walls of Sasori's wet heat tighten around him sucking his cock in deep with each mad thrust lifted the lower part of the lean body off the rock drilling himself into the squishy flesh with abandon._

"_Ahhh god! I'm...fuck...c-come i-inside."_

_After those words Hidan lost it, growling and moaning altogether he let himself explode in Sasori's welcoming ass, it was a complete bliss to let himself go and at the same time watch Sasori arch and scream his name as white ribbons of cum spurted from the redheads cock landing randomly on both their chests and abdomens._

_Their orgasms seemed to last forever with their bodies jerking and shuddering in pleasure but when they stopped Hidan swallowing hard and taking a deep breath watched Sasori gulp for air with the lovely eyes shut._

_He pulled himself out rather lazily crouching down and keeping the now reddened ass cheeks spread, watching his seed leak out of the abused red hole... gaping before closing nicely right before his eyes, Sasori let him watch not moving a muscle._

_He would never deny if someone would call him a pervert after this... he sucked the pretty little hole clean._

_With shaky hand he grabbed Sasori's discarded cloak and standing straight up he moved the redhead wrapping him in it. Sasori offered him another smile for it though this one was a bit tired. Well he himself wouldn't mind a nap right now._

_He allowed himself to slide his fingers through the red locks and wipe his thumb under Sasori's lower lip corner gathering the drool still there, amazingly Sasori blushed, he however smirked and pecked the red lips. "Should I carry you to your room?" he asked... and he would kill anyone who would say that he was sweet like that, he wasn't. He just thought it's natural that you take care of those who you fuck... or something like that._

_It was common sense you know, Sasori let him in heaven it was only normal that he makes sure the redhead is comfortable afterwards. Bah, stupid people._

"_Actually, if you don't mind that would be great, I think I'm passing out, this was just what I needed I swear..."_

_Hidan chuckled pulling his grey pants back on he scooped the tiny bundle on his arms heading for the base._

_After that night Hidan kept visiting Sasori in his room and he knew that Sasori will always welcome him with that perfect smile and Sasori would always have a special place in Hidan's heart._

* * *

_Pein however was a whole other case... Pein was the leader of Akatsuki, the leader who thought of himself as a god. Hidan being the follower of a demon god Jashin did not respect Pein. Actually he thought the orange haired man was a joke..._

_And he was sure Pein was aware. And he was sure Pein didn't like it._

_Hidan knew there will come the day that his glorious leader will decide to give him a lesson... Hidan however would never accept Pein as something like a god... his god Jashin gave him immortality, how could someone possible beat that?_

_When he was summoned for Pein's sleeping chambers he went immediately, but it didn't mean he was happy about it, you see it wasn't like he hated the man or anything it was more like...well, their beliefs were too different._

_He didn't know much about gods and deities... he knew only Jashin... his god... his saviour... the one he served was Jashin and always will remain Jashin... Pein was stupid if he didn't understand that Hidan was in Akatsuki just because he had Jashin, without Jashin he would be mortal and almost useless to the ninja world._

_He knocked on the door scowling as he put his scythe by the wall once he entered, that was the rule. He didn't feel overly endangered without his weapon, he after all __**was**__ immortal._

"_You wanted to see me leader?" he grunted out wondering why Pein's eyes were narrowed at him._

"_Yes indeed I wanted so... come and sit on this chair here!" Pein's hand motioned to the chair by the heavy oak desk, so he went and sat down on it already disliking this when the orange haired god-wanna-be stood behind his back._

"_This meeting is not about a new mission nor is it about previous ones... I summoned you because, well to be honest the rumours are spreading that you are trashing me behind my back."_

_That was load of crap!_

_He snorted viciously. "You think I'm dumb or what? To whom you suppose I would speak trash about you? And by the way I can tell everything in your face I don't need this crap..."_

"_Very well..." Pein exclaimed seriously and Hidan sunk back in his chair by a millimetre when Pein's piercing decorated face appeared right before his. "Say it in my face then!"_

"_Say what exactly? That I don't believe in you becoming or being a god? Well, I don't and you know it! Why else would I be a part of this lovely organization, you know it's because of __**Jashin**__ I'm immortal... and because I'm immortal I am valuable to you, I don't fucking see the problem here!"_

_Through his speech Pein's face remained serious yet emotionless when Hidan was finished speaking Pein leaned a bit closer till Hidan could feel the hot breath on his face. "I want you to respect me..."_

_Oh..._

_Being a cocky bastard he smirked knowing full well that Pein could rip him apart literally. "If that's your fucking issue then you should know that you can't always get what you want."_

_Pein snarled grabbing him by the collar of his cloak, his magenta eyes widened as he was pulled up from the chair and the usually collected Pein's eyes were blazing dangerously. Funny how Pein wasn't all that bigger than him physically but still he felt suddenly smaller when he was nearly thrown over the heavy oak desk... or more like __**bent over it**__..._

_He couldn't help it, he snickered when he felt sure hands grabbing his cloak and pulling it up his back grabbing his pants afterwards. "Seriously?" he asked amused knowing better than to resist. "You think raping me will make me respect you... you do know I'm a fucking masochist, right?"_

_But his leader was obviously not amused. "Shut up you disrespectful sexy bitch... and take it without whining." Pein growled out grabbing Hidan's platinum coloured hair roughly pulling his head back forcefully while his pants were yanked down to his knees and his legs kicked apart._

_It was sudden and it was kind of... flesh ripping._

_He screamed, the pain was sharp and divine as Pein penetrated him without further ado. And he had to admit the leader was just a bit too big for comfort. The hold on his hair got tighter as Pein started to slam into his ass fiercely, like a savage, he had received it from Kakuzu way too often to stay unaffected, his cock got hard and there was no helping, of course he was embarrassed by the sounds he let out but there was no helping about that either._

"_T-that's all you got...__**leader**__?" he taunted enjoying it...really. Pein was a bastard no doubt but the bastard knew how to move. His taunting however backfired terribly, Pein released his hair and grabbed on his pale hips driving into him so hard that the heavy desk started to skid over the floor and Hidan quite naturally was screaming with each thrust since Pein was surely and remarkably nailing his prostate with each killer-thrust. He seriously didn't know Pein possessed that kind of strength._

"_Oh that's right Hidan, scream... scream for me... just like that..."_

_As if he had a choice... he was immortal but felt like dying... from pleasure... some kind of punishment this was._

_When Pein's hand laid on his cock he came... staining the desk and shrieking his lungs out. His body jerked and convulsed and when It finally stopped he felt Pein's massive length leave him and his ass was spanked hard then he was pulled up and turned around with Pein's face close to his the lips nearly on his._

"_If you won't worship me ill make you worship at least a part of me!" with that said he was pushed down on his knees with Pein's erection dangling before his face._

_His hair once more was grabbed with a steely grip and before he could protest his mouth was filled, not only his mouth but his throat too. He didn't especially want to think about it, if anything he regretted that he didn't suck Sasori off the other day at least then he would suck a cock for the first time willingly._

_It wasn't like he was displeased, well he did wince when he realised where that massive cock had just been before his mouth. At least Pein didn't take long, the leader was thrusting into his mouth roughly groaning and moaning and then cumming right down his throat making him drink it all. Pein's sweaty face blossomed into a smirk when he was pulled back and then released entirely._

_He stood up wiping the drool away from his chin with the sleeve of his cloak, his violet eyes narrowed at Pein, if he was honest he was sure he was pouting. How dare the fucker fuck his face without his consent? Not to mention that he felt blood dripping down his thighs._

"_You can leave..."_

"_You bastard... your fucking lecture was fucking fake, you just wanted a piece of my ass!" he accused already turning for the door. It wasn't even important why Pein did what he did._

_He shuddered hearing the leader chuckling darkly. "Next time I'm going to fuck you till you forget Jashin's name!"_

_Oh great... so there was to be the next time..._

* * *

_Tobi simply shocked his guts. He was familiar with the goofy childish Akatsuki member. They even as much as sparred for fun sometimes, sometimes they drunk sake for fun... they did things for fun. He had never seen the face under the orange mask the guy wore, the hell Hidan had no clue how old the guy was or how he looked like all he knew was that he came off as an idiot and had a rather nice body. More muscled and head taller than him all well built and strong._

_He actually was quite fond of the dumb fucker._

_As per usual Hidan was drinking his brain away when Kakuzu had left to collect another bounty, Sasori was gone on a mission so he couldn't have fun with the petite redhead so drinking seemed like good killer of time, Tobi joined him when he was already wasted._

_And the masked man somehow seemed off to him that night, a bit more quiet than usual which was really, really disturbing for Hidan. Tobi simply was not quiet._

_Put that aside Hidan was really, really interested._

_He grinned at the man clad in black except for the orange mask, Tobi was sitting just like him on a floor with a sake bottle between them._

"_Tobi... how old are you?" he knew that he most probably won't hear the answer to that but he could still ask, besides he was drunk._

"_Tobi is older than Hidan... quite a bit."_

_Hidan scowled, well at least that was an answer, he was used to the fact that Tobi referred to himself in the third persona._

"_Well, shit why don't you just tell me your age... I'm curious..."_

_Tobi took a sip of sake right from the bottle and passed it to Hidan._

"_Tobi's age is a secret."_

"_Pfft fine, show me your face or at least part of it, I want to see the wrinkles, old man!"_

_To his utter shock Tobi reached for the orange mask and kind of crooked it to the side so the upper part of the face was still covered by it but the... holy Jashin...sensual and plump lips were revealed. Those lips and chin surely didn't look old to him, they looked... beautiful._

"_You're wearing a dumb expression right now, Hidan..."_

_Hidan shivered, the goofy voice was suddenly... low and deep and the way it said his name... at that instant he was sure there is someone awfully serious and tricky under that mask... __**something**__ powerful hidden behind a foolish persona of Tobi._

"_And you're... fuck... never mind." He mumbled out shivering when the perfect lips curved up in a faint smile- like smirk. He couldn't take his eyes off of the pretty sight. And he tried to... he tried to shake himself mentally reminding himself that fuck this was Tobi before him... okay so Tobi got sensual looking mouth but that didn't mean he had to imagine that pretty mouth around his... whoa... as soon as he thought of that he felt his groin twitching. And those sweet lips were still smirking, somewhat naughtily now._

"_This is highly amusing Hidan, you're usually so brash and straight forward and here you are frozen and staring at my lips like that..."_

_Yes, Hidan was still staring but he didn't fail to notice how Tobi said 'staring at my lips' not 'staring at __**Tobi's**__ lips'..._

"_I always thought the mask is to hide scars... now I'm sure the mask is to hide identity..." he __**knew**__ he was saying too much...he knew it might be dangerous but then again... he was immortal and whoever Tobi was it wasn't like he was interested in that to betray or gain something, he had no crave for money or power like the other Akatsuki members were, he was entirely free of that._

_He had Jashin... _

"_Does it matter to you?" Tobi asked and Hidan really liked how the black clad man stressed the word 'you' it seemed Tobi too knew that he's not interested for the reasons other would be._

"_Hey, it's like I said... I was curious... just curious... I don't really __**care**__ of your identity as long as you're not masked __**Jashin**__, then it would be another case..."_

_Surprisingly Tobi chuckled about his words, it was a light chuckle, an honest one and Hidan was still staring at the uncovered mouth at curling lips and the white perfect teeth revealed as the man chuckled._

"_You really are loyal to your god aren't you... it almost seems like you're in love with your deity..."_

_**Surprisingly**__ Hidan blushed because of those words... it was so unlike him to blush in the first place but he also knew that those words somewhere struck home. He did adore his god..._

_And now he was looking at his own hands...mumbling._

"_Even though he has said I'm his closest follower he has never appeared before me...not even when I've been in deep shit, but he keeps talking to me though... it's enough..." he finished daring to look at the man before him, it wasn't like he could see any emotion if there was any, but the pretty lips were still curled up in a smooth smile. He had never confessed that his god was talking to him... what the hell was wrong with him?_

"_Ah Hidan I'm sure he will make his appearance sooner or later, just because he's a god doesn't mean he could resist someone like you..."_

_Hidan gapped his mouth, his cheeks went blazing red and his heart stopped in his chest he was speechless as he stared at Tobi..._

"_Y-you're... __**hitting on me**__!" he stammered and he was damn sure of it too._

_There was another chuckle coming from the man across from him and Hidan remained floored as Tobi raised up slightly and scooted closer to him on the knees sitting on his knees right before him smiling that adorable sexy smile..._

"_Judging by that blush its working... Mh, Hidan is it working?" the last part was said with those perfect lips brushing on his, hot breaths caressing his parted gasping lips and yes, it was working . the lips brushing on his were too soft and just kissable he wanted to lean in but he was frozen, his eyelids fluttered but he kept his violet eyes open just so he could see those damn lips pull back slightly forming a sexy smirk._

_Gloved long finger moved gently over the line of his jaw sliding to his platinum coloured hair were the hand made a fist, he shivered as he was gently but firmly pulled forwards till his parted lips connected with the alluring ones of Tobi... or whoever was under that mask._

"_Let me... pleasure you..." Tobi growled against his lips, he let out a sharp gasp because the other gloved hand was pressing against his growing erection. "Since you're already interested, right?"_

"_Allured..." Hidan managed to choke out not minding when Tobi chuckled against his lips and definitely not minding when the man finally kissed him, the kiss was not rough, he could tell from the very beginning that Tobi was a skilled lover, the man didn't press the dominance it was just there, dominating him without the man having to try._

_A large hand on the nape of his neck pulled him closer and eventually onto the man's lap straddling, he groaned into the kiss when curious hands roamed his body pressing at the right spots, for example his ass, it made him gasp and shiver but the man kissing him deeply growled squeezing the cheek rather hard, the way he liked it._

_Tobi pulled back breathing just as heavily as himself. "You know I was serious though... you're too sexy for your own good..."_

_Hidan didn't say anything he wondered will the Tobi person remove the mask or he will have to do with the uncovered mouth, as if to answer his question the man started to undo the claps of the black gloves puling them off revealing pale strong hands, next went the black top but the mask stayed as it was._

"_Sorry Hidan... it has to be that way..."_

_He shrugged. "It's okay... I guess... ahh!" he had to finish with a gasp, un-gloved hand sneaked into his pants grabbing hold of his already fully hard length stroking with the same steady dominance, Hidan squirmed clutching unto perfectly defined pale shoulders, his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth stayed parted as he gasped, he liked it both ways, it was clear now... he liked to dominate and he liked to be dominated... it all depended on who he was with._

_The hand moving over his arousal and the hot mouth laying with the soft skin on his neck and chest was such a nice combination his spine curled as soon as Tobi's lips touched his nipple and he was sure he moaned rather loudly._

"_Like that don't you?"_

_For a moment here he couldn't figure was it dirty talk or an honest question..._

"_Like your nipples played with mmh Hidan?"_

_Okay it was dirty talk... good to know, you know. He grinned to himself it seemed he was the kind who brought out the worst or the best in men, depending how you looked at it._

"_Yes I pretty much do... how about you suck on them real hard and make them red and swollen?"_

_Tobi chuckled and Hidan kept smiling even when his lips were claimed in a strong kiss, after the kiss however Tobi did as told...and Hidan arched his back to make it easier, he was sure he could cum quite easily like that, feeling the hot hand and mouth on him it was nice...Tobi pulled away from his chest breathing heavy but not as heavy as Hidan himself, since Tobi's head was angled down he assumed the man was looking either at his still pant covered erection, either his chest._

"_Your skin gets red so easily... I want you naked... but... we should move for my room..."_

_Hidan growled at that and pushed on Tobi's shoulders to get farther away as if to look into the eyes even though he couldn't because of the mask._

"_Seriously? You get me rock hard and then want me to take a walk?"_

"_Ah you're adorable like this you know... just grab on my shoulders..."_

_He did as told but pouted. "Don't even think of carrying me I'm-ahh!" whatever he was about to say stayed unsaid because Tobi performed some kind of teleporting jutsu or ability he didn't know but he found himself and Tobi on a bed and he figured this was Tobi's room. Amazingly Tobi's hand was still on his hard cock rubbing._

"_Was that showing off?" he asked amused but pulled Tobi's hand away from his cock, what would be the fun of coming from a hand job if there was more to have._

"_Yes I was showing off, are you impressed?"_

"_How about you show off your body?"_

_The lips curled into a grin and they were moved till Hidan sat on the edge of the bed and Tobi stood right before him and motioned on his pants asking without words for him to undress, which Hidan did without a fuss or anything he simply got naked and sat back down locking his pinkish eyes on the body across from him._

"_Hm you're anyone's wet dream."_

_Hidan blushed and couldn't find a comeback he could only watch Tobi undress before him, well there was only pants left and they were gone in a blink of an eye._

_Hidan was already rock hard, his erection gave a nice twitch as he looked over the pale-dare he say- __**god**__ before him. His eyes lingered on Tobi's cock, big, hard...for him._

_Yes, why ever not? This time he would do it willingly._

_He found himself on his knees with the gorgeous cock half way into his mouth with Tobi hissing above him, the manly hips bucked forward harshly._

"_F-fuck, warn me next time if you don't want your face full with cum!"_

_It was almost funny and he liked the thought that his sudden crave to suck the man off had aroused the pale lord._

_Guzzling the hardness in his throat he let out a moan, the salty taste was dripping down his throat covering his tongue and the noises coming from Tobi was spurring him on, grabbing hold of pale hips he relaxed enough to deep throat wondering did Tobi found the squishy noises just as sexy as he did._

"_Mnn... damn Hidan..." Tobi breathed fisting his hair, he thought he will get his face fucked like Pein had done but Tobi just kept the hand in his hair and kept...still, except the hips bucking now and then._

_His jaw hurt, but it was good hurt... the cock stuffed in his mouth twitched and throbbed, that's when he guided one of his hand on the sacks under the erection he was trying to please, he played with the surprisingly soft balls and felt them tighten. He pulled back looking up as he poked his pink tongue into the slit._

"_Shit..." Tobi exclaimed and Hidan grinned hating the fact he couldn't see the eyes of the man, he would love to see them looking at him right now._

"_Like the view?" he asked teasingly poking his tongue out again dipping it into the slit once more just to hear the man gasp and growl._

"_I __**love**__ the view..." as if to prove that point Tobi pulled on his hair gently till his head was tilted upwards, he blushed hard when the growling man took hold of his own erection and rubbed it on his lips slipping the head inside his parted mouth just to pull out and smear the juices on his cheek. Tobi appeared was not a good boy but a naughty one, but hey he started it. And it was arousing._

"_Get on the bed... you my sexy priest are going to ride me!"_

_Hidan gasped watching the perfect body settle on the bed heap of pillows behind the man's head propping it up, on trembling legs Hidan moved forward and straddled the pale hips shivering when the cock rubbed on his ass cheeks tempting and teasing him._

"_Lube?" he asked trying to sound calm, which he wasn't his body trembling and demanding._

"_Sure thing..." the man cooed reaching under the pillow and pulling out a tube opening it and squirting some on the hand, smearing it all over the hard length before holding the slickened hand in the air rather awkwardly. "How about you turn around and I prepare you?"_

"_Oh no you don't... I love pain remember?"_

_Tobi seemed to accept it instantly the hand with the slickening liquid was wiped on the sheets and then both hands grabbed his hips guiding him upwards while he spread his own cheeks and aligned the nicely wet cock with his little hole. He knew this will feel good because of the lubricant. Wet pain was better than dry pain..._

"_Ahh mm slow..." he moaned out as soon as the wide head breached him, and Tobi once more was listening to his wishes steadying him by the hips and guiding him down bit by bit, letting him enjoy the feeling and letting him stretch in time not to tear. "F-fuck, I love this feeling..." he choked out sitting on the rod with all his weight rolling his hips into slow circles feeling Tobi's balls against his ass._

"_So do I..." Tobi retorted breathlessly and Hidan grinned because surely it felt good for the man below him, he rolled his hips harder watching the sensual mouth part and let out a pleasured growl._

"_I'm ready for the ride, you?"_

"_Fuck yes, move Hidan!" _

_The hands on his hips tightened till he was sure there would be bruises but he of course loved it, he lift himself up, his muscled slender legs flexing till he dropped his weight back down letting out a long and low moan tossing his head back, amazingly his sweet spot was rubbed already._

"_Ohh you're so big, its already rubbing me the right way..." he praised with an ecstatic smile looking down at the owner of the perfect man flesh inside of him, he started a rough pace bouncing up and down seeking his own pleasure rolling his hips time to time to intensify the feeling._

"_That's right Hidan...mhh fuck, don't be shy ride me hard and fast... I can take it!"_

_So that's what Hidan did setting his own brutal pace till their bodies got all sweaty and till they both were unable to keep their pleasured sounds at by. Hidan moaning loudly and Tobi grunting and growling grabbing behind him and massaging his ass roughly just to grasp his cock the other minute and give him few strokes making him mewl and curse at the ceiling._

_Hidan was dripping pre-cum down his cock unto his balls and down further wetting their connection but damn Hidan was sure Tobi was leaking just like him, the wetness couldn't be just from him and the lubricant, Tobi's cock creating loud squishy sounds, it made Hidan ecstatic and nearly insane._

_He screamed when a nail dug into the slit of his cock, it almost set him off in an instant and his rough pace lost the steadiness, his movements becoming jerky he was more grinding himself on Tobi's erection now loving the way the cock rubbed on his sweet spot._

"_Nnnuh... I'm... so close..." he choked out moaning loudly straight afterwards because rough hands grabbed his hips lift him up and then dropped him back down with all his weight. His back arched like a bow and he could only mewl loudly when Tobi sat up wrapping the muscled arms around his chest and spread his ass cheeks slapping them in the process and then rammed into him deeper than before._

"_Oh Jashin... ahhh fuck... d-don't stop... fuck don't dare to stop!"Tobi didn't stop if only made his moves harsher and fiercer breathing heavily somewhere near his neck and then biting into him so hard he felt blood dripping down his chest, but it was okay because it set him off and Tobi was coming too, deep inside of him jerking his body and ramming him down hard for the last time snapping the hips upwards hard enough for Hidan's teeth to clatter together._

"_Damn Hidan..." Tobi exclaimed when their bodies had stopped their blissful convulsions, Hidan felt his seed on his stomach and chest and he felt Tobi's seed leak out of him as the man pulled out, he didn't care though he dared to put his sweaty forehead on Tobi's broad shoulder hoping the man didn't mind, apparently not because hands were stroking his back suddenly gentle._

"_Yeah... that was Jashin damn fucking perfect!"_

"_Yes it was... mind to get on all fours?"_

"_Huh? Now?"_

"_Yes, if you will... Tobi is a good boy!"_

* * *

_Zetsu... the hell Hidan didn't even know what Zetsu was... human...overgrown plant... or just a schizo... about the last he was sure though, the man did have two sides, one black one white after all, how else would you call him. Not that he ever dared to say anything to the man or plant... or...plant-man, he didn't want to be eaten, not even his immortality would save him if he would get digested...eww!_

_As a matter of fact he didn't mind Zetsu, the man was fun and always kept a watchful eye on them helping out if the need arose. However the mysterious man never before had appeared before Hidan when he was alone. That's why he nearly jumped out of his skin when Zetsu dived out of his bedroom wall right after Hidan had had a shower and was about to slip on his boxers, seeing the black and white face in his wall he gasped and placed the towel on his crotch trying to gather some words like...what the fuck._

_The man looked at him up and down and Hidan stepped back when Zetsu dove out of the wall showing himself in full body. The differently coloured eyes slid over him for a tiny amount of time and then the man stepped closer._

"_You have a nice body Hidan...__** indeed you do!**__"_

_Hidan had never imagined and he still couldn't believe it when he found himself droving his stone hard cock into the body of the white Zetsu and the black one was behind him slamming into him hard and fast._

_This wasn't his idea but he enjoyed it immensely especially when the white one under him started screaming and the black one found his prostate ramming into it with scary abandon._

_The plant man didn't talk while fucking and it kind of put Hidan off but then again he was sure this was a onetime thing and he could only hope he won't be eaten afterwards._

_He himself was hardly holding unto his sanity from the double stimulation his jaw clenched his hands gripping the sheets besides white Zetsu's chest. "Shit, fuck...gonna come..." he warned his...partner...err...partner__**s**__... fuck he was evolving a brain tumour here._

_Once more there were no words spoken but the white one under him looked at him dazedly and then Hidan felt the tight walls around his cock tighten like a damn vice and it was his undoing, with a husk shout he came feeling hot streaks of cum splash on his back and ass since the black one had pulled out._

_Holding himself on shaky arms he looked down at the whitey just to find that the black one had joined the body with the white one and actually Hidan wanted out of here because he felt his brain tumour pulse dangerously, Zetsu was simply too confusing._

_He rolled off of the strangely dry body, he himself was dripping sweat but he guessed it had something to do with the...plant...thing..._

"_Well damn... never imagined you having these urges man..." he said when he felt his breathing calm again..._

_Only he was talking to himself because the mysterious man plant was gone..._

* * *

_Deidara was pretty... really pretty, feminine and beautiful... Hidan knew Sasori is fucking the blonde and he knew Kisame is doing it too... he wanted some as well... but he had never made any moves mostly because he rarely met the blonde sunshine..._

_Deidara was also a brat... in truth he and the blonde had something in common, they were loud and they were kind of fanatic... Deidara about art and Hidan about Jashin... but still they were so different. It was damn clear to anyone that Deidara is addicted to Sasori, sometimes it seemed to Hidan that the redhead was Deidara's god, but that was unimportant, it wasn't his business._

_It was just his luck to innocently appear by Sasori's door, well maybe it wasn't all that innocent he wanted a nice session of sex from the petite redhead, since he knew Sasori didn't ever mind, never pushed him away he opened the door without knocking, it was after all the middle of the night._

_A grin spread on his pale face seeing the little form on the bed illuminated by the moonlight, without thinking much on it he pounced..._

_The scream nearly tore his eardrums, cringing he fell off the bed and clutched his abused ears wondering did he fuck up with the rooms, no way Sasori could produce that kind of sound._

"_Oh my god, un... Hidan! What are you doing in Sasori no Danna's room? And why did you try to kiss me, un?"_

_Oh...Deidara... Hidan gathered sitting on the floor took in the blonde angelic creature sitting up on the bed clutching the sheets to the chest and ogling him with the blue bright eye, the blonde locks freed from the usual ponytail._

"_Well, obviously I fucking thought you are Sasori... my bad..." he groaned out narrowing his violet eyes when the blue ones slid over his naked chest._

"_Un... you're... fucking Sasori?"_

"_Where is Sasori?"_

"_He's out as you can see... I'm waiting for him, un..." the blonde chirped somewhat smugly._

_Hidan however winced there went his chance to get himself into a nice delicate ass... growling he got up from the floor._

"_You want to wait with me, un? If you're fucking him it could be a nice surprise when he comes back... come to think of it, you could entertain me, couldn't you?"_

_Hidan's pale face scrunched up at the door... the blonde was offering himself and he did want the blonde... if he would refuse he would be an idiot and he didn't think of himself so low. He turned around now grinning noticing the blue orbs widen slightly as if Deidara had just realise to whom he was talking to._

"_Entertain you? How about you show me how well can you handle me...?"_

"_Oh that's so typical un! You think if I'm smaller than you and I'm blonde the first thing you got is my mouth around your cock, eh?"_

_After few short minutes Hidan was standing by the bed naked and grinning in ecstasy looking down at the kneeling blonde swallowing him whole while licking his balls with the mouths on the hands, he wasn't fucking the blondes mouth yet but he sure as hell couldn't help but fist the blonde locks and force the pretty mouth on him fully enjoying the grunts coming from Deidara and the naughty way the blue eyes kept looking up to him time to time._

"_For all your posing you do enjoy a cock down your throat eh?" and even though the blondes mouth was stuffed full of him he could still tell Deidara was grinning because of his lewd words and the suction increased, one of Deidara's hands went on his hip and the mouth there nipped on his pale skin making him moan out and buck his hips forward harshly, the pain was welcomed. He grabbed the delicate hand guiding it for his chest, Deidara seemingly caught on with his want the next moment he was hissing in pleasure as the hand mouth bit on his nipples and the blonde's main mouth guzzled him deeply._

_He wasn't all that pleased when Deidara pulled back popping him out of the perfect mouth and leaving him humping the air, he scowled but the blonde of course offered him a grin._

"_Going to fuck me now, un?"_

"_Yeah, I want you on that bed... stick your little pretty ass in the air..." he growled out watching with half lidded and lusty eyes as the blonde obeyed him getting on the bed and bending the small body nicely till the golden tanned pert ass was in the midair with the slender legs spread and blondes tattooed chest on the sheets, the sight was lovely and Hidan had always appreciated beautiful sights._

_Getting on the bed himself he kneeled behind the blonde, his hands almost automatically landing on the round globes squeezing them. "Where's the lube?"_

"_I just made you wet enough, un..."_

_Hidan's face scrunched up, well the blonde probably knew better of his own body. So he pushed himself inside noticing instantly that the blonde was...well not __**loose**__ but definitely looser than...whatever it felt good anyway, he was in a tight space and he loved it... Deidara was moaning too and rather loud too but Hidan was too busy watching his cock disappear into the pink hole and he didn't stop till he was balls deep._

"_Mmm damn yes, you're big, you'll be fucking me again, un!"_

"_Slut!" he growled out setting a moderate pace, the offensive term wasn't meant in an offensive way, the hell he was sure he had fucked and had been fucked by more Akatsuki members than the blonde but... whatever... he didn't care as long as he could listen to the blonde yelping and moaning like a bitch in heat and as long as he could slam himself in the wet heat._

"_Ah fuck, harder... do it harder..."_

_Deidara was demanding and loud but whatever he started to pound the little creature like a maniac transfixed on the point where they joined so beautifully his cock stretching the pink walls widely, groaning he grabbed the blonde locks his pace getting animalistic at least the blonde stopped shouting orders now the angelic creature was simply drooling all over the place and screaming time to time...screaming was fine..._

_He noticed Deidara grabbing hold of the cock between the slender legs, he didn't care he was thrusting for his own pleasure and he reached it right after the blonde did and tightened around him..._

_He pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed facing a wall, he didn't know what was wrong... but he guessed that it was only human to enjoy some fucks less than others._

"_Un didn't know your one of those cold bastards..."_

"_Nor did I..."_

_After that day he had never again touched the blonde sexually and Deidara seemed fine with it. Only later did Hidan found out from his favourite redhead Sasori that the little cute bastard had planned it. That's right Sasori had left that night knowing Hidan would come to him, reluctantly Sasori had later admitted that he was sure Hidan wouldn't find Deidara like he imagined. Sasori was always right..._

_And Sasori after all was something special to him he just had to recall the night by the lake and Sasori sprawled on a stone and he was hard enough to...well... you know._

_The same Sasori had laughed about him when he told about the sex he had with Deidara... when he pouted like a child he received a pleasant kiss and later a nice and damn tight ass._

_Yeah, Sasori was special that way..._

* * *

_But Itachi... oh Itachi was a complete other story. You know for Hidan there was two kind of sexy... for example everyone knew Deidara is damn sexy... cute and angelic..._

_Itachi was __**devilishly**__ sexy._

_Pale skin, long black hair and perfect face features with neat black eyebrows and black eyes when they weren't blazing red with Itachi's bloodline... delicate body and well there was just something about Itachi when it came to Hidan._

_From the first day he had seen the little Uchiha he had been... charmed... completely._

_Itachi had joined the Akatsuki at the age of fourteen... Hidan joined Akatsuki much later but still he thought Itachi is just not meant to be here... it almost seemed as if Itachi was...well, out of place. Itachi had the air of a noble._

_Hidan was infatuated, terribly so._

_But Itachi barely looked at anyone..._

_That's why he was so surprised when he opened his door to a knock and found Itachi standing there looking at him with the crimson eyes, the incredulously long eyelashes fluttering sexily. Oh yes, Itachi was devilish._

"_Itachi? What's up?" he asked opening his door wider just in case the beauty wanted to come inside... he clearly saw Itachi hesitate... the black eyes looked to the side for a moment almost shyly but then Itachi did come into his room just to turn around and charm him with the black eyes, Hidan was pretty much floored frantically thinking why should Itachi be here at his room without the Akatsuki cloak and at midnight no less._

"_Bed me."_

_There was a rather long silence in which Hidan was staring at the black-haired beauty with his jaw hanging low, Itachi was looking at him emotionlessly._

"_Huh?"_

"_I said... bed me."_

_Hidan was pretty damn sure he looked dumb right then but dear Jashin that was the last he expected... suffice to say his cock liked it, it was hardening rapidly and twitched when the black eyes slid over his form._

_Was Itachi fucking serious?_

_Oh no, Itachi's perfect black eyebrow started to twitch terribly while he was still staring._

"_Do you refuse?"_

"_Uh...are you fucking serious?"_

_Oh remember back then when he said that for him Deidara wasn't the most sexiest in the Akatsuki...well, fuck yes, for him it was Itachi... always had been...and Jashin damn it Itachi looked simply devilishly fuckable..._

"_Yes I'm serious, I want you to bed me... right now preferably." Itachi sounded and looked completely serious and emotionless while saying it, but whatever people said around and about him Hidan simply refused to believe he was dumb, and he was sure he saw some odd flicker in Itachi's eyes, the same muted shyness he spotted earlier._

_He was well aware that no one in the Akatsuki was fucking Itachi, he was sure of it too because all the macho bastards liked to brag about their lays, Itachi was never one of the lays... he didn't know what to think._

_Maybe Itachi had finally lost his marbles... you know, trapped himself in some odd genjutsu and now the poor devilish thing didn't know how to get out of it..._

_Okay, so that was a complete bullshit but...still... he had a hard time to believe this in front of him was Itachi fucking Uchiha asking... __**demanding**__ for a banging. _

_And comparing to Itachi fucking Uchiha, who In Jashin's name was __**Hidan**__ to __**refuse?**_

"_Let me shut the door properly..." Hidan said and after doing just that he went for the small creature standing by his bed, Itachi was devilishly beautiful as stated before but it was a whole different level to lust for someone from far away and then get them in arms reach and... suddenly he remembered the fiasco with Deidara... what if it's the same with Itachi? He thought the blonde Deidara will be the best lay in his life... well that proved wrong... he had fantasised about the black haired hottie in front of him, what if Itachi is this emotionless even with a cock up his ass..._

_The thought was...scary!_

_There was nothing to it... he had to put everything in the right place and right now... because Itachi came here asking for his cock and not the other way around... Itachi was smart he would understand._

"_First of all... lose the bloodline..." he said rather harshly and shivered all through when Itachi's eyes swirled and then went black instead of crimson... this was unbelievable, Itachi was serious after all and what's better... Itachi was obeying._

"_Secondly...strip for me!"_

_He just knew it... watching the pale cheeks go incredulously red after his order he felt his groin twitch, Itachi __**was**__ shy and the beauty tried his best to hide that fact by pulling off the fish net shirt with seemingly sure moves, ah but the cheeks got redder and redder and the beautiful black eyes were looking at the floor instead of him... Itachi was no slut._

_He was damn sure of it. That's why he asked for Itachi to strip in the first place. You see he was damn smart._

_The pale delicate hands were shaking as they lay on the grey pants about to pull them off that's when Hidan stepped forward and wrapped his strong fingers around the pale and thin wrists leaning forward he ghosted his lips on the swan-like neck enjoying the shiver it earned him. Itachi's pale skin was soft on the touch, it was almost an unearthly experience and he was only brushing it with his lips. He found a delicate ear._

"_Should I treat you gentle or you expect it rough from me?" he had to ask, he after all had a reputation in this organization, and his reputation was that of a sadist and a brute and Itachi didn't know him well enough to know that he's not like that when it came to sex... that's why he had to ask. With Itachi he wanted to do it right, some strange urge that made him want to please Itachi even if it wouldn't please him or more like... it would please him only if and because of it would please the black haired beauty... go figure._

"_I want you to..." Itachi hesitated here long enough for Hidan to nibble on the fleshy part of the ear and understand that Itachi didn't stop shivering..._

"_Itachi... you have to tell me what you want, that's the only way you'll be getting it."_

_The next words were faint, merely a whisper and they left him stunned._

"_I want...you." were the words._

_Hidan didn't deserve it... he would take It though._

_Pulling back slightly he without thinking on it much pressed his mouth on Itachi's, he didn't know have Itachi done this before with a man or a woman but Itachi sure left the expression of an innocent... a devilish one but an innocent nonetheless._

_And the beauty did as much as leaned in the lip lock and parted the soft plump lips for him, he took the invitation without a hesitation sliding his tongue in the tasty mouth and exploring for a short while till he simply had to feel Itachi's tongue play with his, shyly but it did. He slit his eyes open barely just to see Itachi with the cheeks red and the long black eyelashes fluttering on the pale eyelids as they shared the somewhat sweet kiss._

_He released Itachi's wrists to entangle his fingers into the silky black hair and they really felt heavenly in his loose fist, his other hand served the duty to pull Itachi unto himself a bit more to deepen their kiss, Itachi's lips were moulding with his and Itachi's chest pressed against his that's when Itachi emitted a faint and almost inaudible moan in the form of 'nn'... he loved that little sound._

"_You're sweet..." he murmured pulling away from the plump lips just to latch unto the pale neck once more this time letting his tongue slip out to map on the soft skin, letting his teeth scrape it teasingly, listening to Itachi's breathing hitch ever so slightly with each nip and suck. His hands were exploring the beauty's back, the tenderness of the skin there and the lean forms, Itachi shivering in his arms made it all so much better._

_When he was sure Itachi's neck sported few reddish marks he pulled away from the collar bone he was sucking on peaking at the beauty's once pale face, Itachi looked perfect when flustered that was for sure, the long eyelashes fluttering as if Itachi couldn't keep his eyes open, probably couldn't since they never opened all the way, Itachi's plump lips parted to gasp and gulp the oxygen and Itachi's delicate hands were gripping his shoulders all through his ministrations as if Itachi wouldn't know what to do with them but refused to let go anyway._

_Itachi blinked at him almost as if asking did he change his mind, Hidan grinned somewhat on the sweet side. "On the bed Itachi..." he explain pushing the Gorgeous backwards, Itachi first sat down and then laid back with Hidan following closely straddling the fragile hips below._

_For a moment Hidan wondered was Itachi informed that he has slept with the majority of the Akatsuki, he wondered would Itachi be repulsed... he wondered did Itachi knew about him and Kakuzu being in a relationship, he wondered did Itachi came to him because he knew._

_He wondered why him?_

"_You don't want to." It wasn't even a question it was as if Itachi would have a low self esteem which seemed some sort of insanity for Hidan._

_Itachi was divine._

_Grinning he moved to Itachi's side ignoring the twitch in the slender leg when he pulled the last piece of clothe off of Itachi leaving the pale beauty naked on his bed, to answer Itachi's question he forced himself between Itachi's pale legs and grinded his clothed erection on the naked one, it earned him a faint moan from the plump lips, Itachi's head fell back slightly and the long eyelashes fluttered._

"_If I'm honest... I always wanted." He admitted which really was the truth. Itachi's black eyes widened for a moment before the beauty leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss, he liked Itachi's initiative so he tried to give his best in the kiss filling it with Itachi's sweet sounds rubbing their groins together. "This not your first time is it Itachi?" he asked breathing the words on wet lips._

_The beauty under him shook the head in denial once and worried the lower lip between the white teeth meeting Hidan's violet inquiring eyes with lidded black._

"_Few times, long ago." Was Itachi's only explanation and Hidan didn't need more, he really didn't need to hear who how and when._

"_Well if it was log ago I'll be gentle unless asked otherwise..." he said giving Itachi what he thought to himself was a sexy grin, it always worked with Kakuzu and Sasori...so..._

_And it appeared it worked with Itachi as well the plump lips quirked up slightly, very slightly._

"_Don't get cocky."_

_Ah but he liked this version of Itachi, the devilish-cute one._

_His grin went wider sure as Jashin himself showing of all his teeth. "I am cocky..." he said kneeling up and pulling of his pants in a heartbeat it was worth it though, Itachi gasped the black eyes darting down his body and settling on his swollen cock._

"_So you are..." Itachi mumbled barely audible, Hidan's body shook with a light shiver as the beauty before him sat up and licked the plump lips still eyeing his man pride._

_This wasn't how he had planed it, he had in mind that he would pleasure Itachi till the beauty would come undone in his arms but when Itachi's delicate fingers wrapped around his hot length he lost that resolve, it just felt that good. Itachi was giving him sure strokes and squeezes looking at him closely as If to see if he likes it._

"_Do you want me to blow you?"_

_Jashin..._

"_Aha..." okay so that wasn't an entirely smooth answer but he really was kind of speechless there, he was still speechless and his jaw was hanging down as the lean body before him moved getting on all fours before him and then Itachi's hot little mouth was wrapped around the tip of his cock._

"_F-fuck..." Itachi was swirling the tongue around him before taking him deeper and starting to suck bobbing the head back and forth, he could only clench his jaw and try not to buck his hips since Itachi wasn't holding him back, the beauty's hands were on the sheets._

_He put his hands into silky black hair massaging the scalp and urging Itachi to pick up the pace which Itachi did starting to suck him harder and take the cock deeper, almost all the way he could feel the blunt head of his cock rubbing against the back of the throat and it drove him crazy how he wanted to push himself deeper and just fill Itachi's mouth with his cum._

"_Fuck, that feels so good." Hidan was praising hoping to get more of the attention and he did..._

_Itachi __**looked up**__ humming on his length and swallowing, it really took him all he had not to blow. Hissing he used Itachi's hair to pull the beauty's mouth away from himself gasping for air and trying to calm down he pulled Itachi up kissing the mouth that was pleasuring him he could taste himself but that was okay, he loved the taste of sex in all forms even though his own taste was kind of too bitter for his liking._

_Pulling back he smirked looking at the flushed beautiful face, he wanted to do so much with Itachi... one time won't be enough. _

"_Lay on your back Itachi." his voice was hoarse but he kept it somewhat soft, Itachi complied breathing shakily the beauty lied back and to Hidan's utter joy spread the slender legs for him, inviting him beautifully._

_He started from Itachi's jaw line moving down slowly, the perfect body deserved to be caressed all through... the little rosy nipples earned kisses and suckling and pinching and Itachi seemingly loved it, arching under him and gasping letting out little tiny whimpers. Itachi's pale skin quivered on the flat stomach as he licked it and played his teeth over it, Itachi's hip bones received gentle bites and honestly Hidan thought they are one of the beauty's soft spots, Itachi moaned brokenly and the delicate hips bucked, the pink erection leaking pearls of pre-cum that rolled down the pretty cock and landed on coal black nicely trimmed pubic hair._

_His tongue loved all the tastes he got and he surely loved the taste of Itachi's sex, he took the swollen erection into his mouth sucking slow and then suddenly harshly bobbing his head in earnest till his nose met the black hair nestling the cock._

"_Oh...nnn... Hidan." Itachi moaned and finally Hidan could tell Itachi is not even trying to keep the sounds inside as the beauty did before._

_He appreciated that, popping the leaking cock out of his mouth he moved lower taking one of the sacks in his mouth giving it a careful roll of his tongue and a gentle suck, Itachi's body shuddered under him and Itachi's chest arched off the bed, a whine coming from plump parted lips._

"_Ahh Hidan, stop...too good."_

_He didn't stop, he took the other globe in his mouth treating it pretty much the same noticing Itachi's cock twitch and produce fresh drops of the pearly liquid._

_He was sure Itachi will come, the pale body went rigid but the sneaky weasel suddenly wrapped his own hand on the base of the erection and stopped it, it kind of shocked Hidan, he didn't expect that. Growling he popped the ball out of his mouth and pushed himself up on his arms looking at Itachi with slight amusement. "Why deny yourself?"_

_Itachi gulped and gasped for air a few times until finally the black clouded and half lidded eyes looked at him kind of dreamily._

"_I want...ahh I... want..."_

_Hidan laid over the beauty nibbling on a soft earlobe while his hand sneaked for his drawer by the bed extracting the lubricant._

"_Yes tell me what you want... that's how you'll get it..."_

"_It will feel better later..." the beauty finally got out and Hidan had to agree on that one. Sometimes one strong climax was much better than multiple ordinary ones._

_He pressed his face in Itachi's neck to hide his devious grin, seriously his grin almost tore his lips, his hand sneaked back in his drawer. "Oh yes, I know what you mean..." he murmured lowly dividing the panting beauty's attention._

_Itachi's gasp was loud and shocked as he slid the tight cock ring unto Itachi's length._

"_N-nah, gh Hidan!" Itachi breathed out pushing on his shoulders enough to look between them at the now restrained erection, Itachi's cheeks painted red and the black eyes looked at him alarmingly..._

_He decided to kiss Itachi then, fully and deeply till he himself was out of breath, pulling back he smiled which he didn't do very often. "Decided to help you out since I'm not finished with the so called foreplay..."_

_Itachi's beautiful lips curled up slightly just like before. "I had enough of foreplay if you want to know..."_

_Well, in truth so did he but the thing was he wanted to somehow explore Itachi's body some more, in case he's not graced with another time, you never know._

_Grinning he kneeled up between Itachi's legs. "Okay, don't get all bossy on me...flip around."_

_Itachi shook his head 'no'._

_Hidan nodded his head in 'yes'._

_Itachi 'no'._

_Grinning pretty much like a mad man Hidan flipped Itachi's delicate body around on the stomach earning himself a loud yelp, naturally Itachi pushed himself up on the arms, the action leaving Hidan drooling full force while eyeing the pale creamy and tender backside, his hands laid on the slightly curved hips forcing Itachi to keep the position even though Itachi was hissing at him._

"_Stop it Itachi, you're beautiful you know." he __**mumbled**__ kind of breathless just from the sight before him, the curve of the luscious ass keeping his eyes for quite the moment, Itachi grunted but stopped squirming._

_His hands had always been naughty, this was no exception he moulded the tender ass cheeks before sneaking his thumbs on the crack spreading the beauty open to reveal the... pink little hole, it was his turn to let out a low needy groan._

"_Nh Jashin..." was all that came out of his mouth before he leaned over spreading Itachi wider open if possible and pressed his tongue on the pucker growling like an animal when it twitched under his tongue._

"_NO! Hi-fuck, not there!" Itachi yelped and squirmed but Hidan wasn't listening he just gripped Itachi's pale cheeks firmer and plunged his tongue into the forbidden taint, it seemed Itachi stopped breathing then, stopped the wriggling too as Hidan thrust his wet appendage in and out of the small ring of muscle._

"_Oh god..." Itachi breathed out explosively and started to breathe heavily after that, Hidan was smiling inwardly, he honestly didn't know what could be better than to pleasure someone like Itachi, he couldn't describe it either but he was sure Itachi is special just like he was sure that Jashin is real!_

_He pulled out his tongue and shivered all through feeling his own cock drip with pre-cum freely as he watched the string of drool still joining him with the pretty pinkness._

"_I'm gonna stretch you, you should try and keep yourself relaxed..." Hidan said causing wild shivering from Itachi since his mouth was touching the wrinkled skin still, it got much better when Itachi __**whined**__ and collapsed with the chest on the bed leaving the pretty backside in the air... Hidan dumbly smiling pulled back taking in the new position...well, strike him down._

_Itachi was gasping for air with the head turned to the side pressing the cheek into the sheets and Hidan was sure he saw a wet patch form on the pillow from Itachi's drool, one peak between Itachi's legs and he decided to speed it up, the cock nearly purple at the tip and dripping pre-cum despite the cock ring restricting it._

_He grabbed hold of the lube opening the lid and squirting it quite generously on his palm, slickening up his fingers before he put the first two on the previously wetted and now twitching hole._

_Itachi bucked back whining lowly, he took it as something like 'hurry the fuck up already' so he pushed his two fingers inside to his knuckles and his fingers weren't like the delicate ones of Itachi._

"_Nyah...fuck!"_

"_Too much?" Hidan asked keeping his fingers still, Itachi's backside was wriggling though._

"_No...fuck...shit..." Itachi sounded...desperate, which made Hidan grin and bite his lower lip he kept his fingers still knowing Itachi wasn't finished. "...more damnit...more!"_

"_Finally!" he exclaimed instantly wriggling his fingers inside the tight hotness leaning down and licking one of the soft pale ass cheeks while Itachi moaned lowly and loudly. "Told you, you have to ask." His third finger joined the other two while Hidan was hyperventilating and watching the reddened walls stretch around his questing digits._

_When he started to thrust them in and out and not gently anymore Itachi was just like he dreamed Itachi to be at the beginning, moaning and whining and squirming and... panting and... oh yes drooling and sweating... perfect, you know. The thought of Itachi being cold and emotionless with a cock up his ass was discarded, thank Jashin._

"_Hidan... enough...I can't... wait..."_

_He couldn't either._

_He pulled his fingers out promising himself to finger fuck the beauty the next time because he will go and beg Itachi if necessary._

"_Turn back over..." he breathed but was already flipping Itachi on the back before Itachi could react to his words in any way, getting between the slender legs he growled when his swollen and painful cock rubbed against Itachi's soft inner thigh._

_He laid over the lean body keeping himself up on his arm not to squash it, his lips locked with Itachi's, none of them could apparently make the kiss decent, it was sloppy at best but that was okay he just kissed away the drool from the cheek and pushed himself up giving few strokes to his aching cock slickening it up with his own juices before he aligned it with the wet twitching hole._

_Itachi flustered was looking at him hungrily with the legs wrapping around his waist, Itachi's hands grabbing on his platinum coloured hair as if to punish him if he doesn't push in._

_But push in he did, steadily and hard, sheathing himself almost completely, shaking himself now when he stopped he had to close his eyes tightly to keep still, he listened to Itachi's gasps and felt Itachi's walls press on him with force that made his jaw tremble._

_He opened his eyes when the beauty under him noticeably relaxed around his cock and he felt Itachi's plump lips on his ear as Itachi lift the head upwards entangling nimble fingers in his hair. Itachi's hot tongue travelled from his ear to his jaw line till it licked across his parted lips where Hidan's own tongue poked out to play with it._

_The hips under him bucked up and Itachi moaned, he started to move after that..._

_Sex with Itachi was maddening, he couldn't stop growling and panting while thrusting in and out first slowly and then harder and faster, each move made him tremble with pleasure, the tightness around him hot and sucking him in deeply... he was pretty much ecstatic not to mention the perfect view under him. Itachi's perfect picture of pleasure and the sounds of pleasure..._

_It was all maddening._

"_Damn Itachi..." Hidan growled perching Itachi's leg on his shoulder keeping the other on his arm giving himself better angle and going in deeper now when the pace was already hard._

"_Hidan!" Itachi all but screamed arching up and throwing the head back with the plump lips parted, the pale body jerked and Itachi's fingers curled into the sheets. Hidan knew he hit the right spot since the walls around him clamped down._

_After that he kept himself in the position roughening up their sex till their pale sweaty skin smacked together noisily._

_Surprisingly, their sex was loud._

_Hidan was growling, grunting and moaning lowly unable to keep it in and Itachi was moaning earnestly and sometimes mewling beautifully when he rolled his hips in circles to intensify the feeling._

_The half lidded black eyes looking at him made him move faster and he didn't even know he could do that, his cock gliding in and out of Itachi with squishy sounds now... maddening._

_Itachi's trembling hands laid on his shoulders digging the nails into him, he loved the little pain._

"_I'm...ahh Hidan..."_

"_Yeah..." he agreed letting go of Itachi's legs and pausing in his moves only slightly to remove the cock ring from Itachi's angry red and purple erection._

_It took few more deep thrusts and few strokes of his hand on Itachi's cock and a thumb pressed into the slit, Itachi's body went rigid under him, the pretty black eyes closing and rolling back as white creamy liquid sprayed between them._

"_Hidan..." it was not a scream, it was a whisper... maybe that's why it felt so... intimate... true._

_However it was that breathless whisper of his name that set him off, his hips kept jerking, his orgasm hitting him hard, intense. He growled Itachi's name pressing his sweaty face in Itachi's neck riding out his pleasure to the last drop._

_He felt numb all through after it... on shaky arms he managed to push himself up since he wasn't entirely sure Itachi was able to breathe under his weight, pulling himself out of the beauty he rolled off and to the side laying on his back turning his head to Itachi peaking at the beauty._

_He bit his lower lip, Itachi looked like a raped devilish angel._

_He was sure he dozed off and he was sure Itachi did too but when he stirred back in consciousness he felt the weight shift on the bed Itachi pressed a soft and quick kiss on his lips and then got up._

_Opening his eyes he watched Itachi use the fish net shirt to tidy himself up some and then put the pants on keeping the soiled shirt in the pale hand. Hidan wondered what Itachi leaving meant._

_Itachi was at the door and Hidan had no intentions to let Itachi know he was awake, what could he say anyway? But Itachi looked back and froze seeing that his eyes were open._

_Then Itachi smiled slightly. "I have a mission, its dawn already, didn't mean to wake you..."_

_Hidan grinned or smiled... the difference wasn't big. "It's okay...make sure you come back... from the mission...and to me... if you want."_

_Hidan was sure only few people in the world had seen Itachi smile... you know, a smile with teeth and a smile that reached the eyes... he felt somewhat blessed, the fact that Itachi's beautiful hair were all messed up sexily just made that smile so much better!_

"_How about next time I visit you dressed in...lace?"_

_Oh...Jashin..._

* * *

_Kisame was a good sparring partner, the shark –like man had unending stamina and could go for it till Hidan was choking for air and demanding a break. More than once he got brushed by the huge ass sword Kisame was carrying and the guy seemed to enjoy training with him too if the huge grin on the bluish face whenever they fought was anything to go by._

_Hidan knew Kisame a bit, the personality he meant... but not much, it wasn't like they were hanging out together... it wasn't like Akatsuki did any hanging out to begin with, it was always missions and the like but still... he preferred Kisame with a sword in his hand than Kisame with a sake bottle in the large hand._

_The reasons were simple really._

_Whenever the shark-like man got drunk he was hinting Hidan on sex and Kakuzu hated Kisame's guts for reasons unknown, Hidan's partner and lover Kakuzu had clearly forbid him to have any intimate contact with Kisame..._

_Hidan was obeying Kakuzu...why you ask... well firstly he wasn't really interested in Kisame and secondly...well... some were just fucks, some were just fucking him... some were precious to him like Sasori and Itachi...but with Kakuzu he had a relationship and it was a fact... so he obeyed and always removed himself when Kisame got tipsy._

_When he accidentally stumbled on a drunk Kisame he knew he was screwed as soon as the much larger arms than his wrapped around his waist, for a moment there he wondered how the delicate and frail Itachi Uchiha managed to fight the shark off when that got this way..._

_Itachi Uchiha was the youngest of Akatsuki and Kisame's fighting partner...but then again Itachi was also one of the strongest if not the strongest._

"_Kisame...stop... let me go..." he snarled his violet eyes already looking for an escape... he opted for screaming since he knew the whole base was off missions and it meant someone had to be around._

_One of Kisame's large hands laid on his mouth and he was unceremoniously pushed into the wall hard enough to force the air out of him._

"_Shut up Hidan, we all know you're Kakuzu's bitch and I'm going to claim and __**mark**__ his bitch right under his arrogant nose!" with that snarled unto the nape of his neck he felt the large hands ripping at his cloak pulling it off and his squirming and trashing did no good, one of Kisame's large hands was enough to keep his own hands on the wall above his head. His head protector which was usually around his neck was yanked up and forced between his lips muffling his screams for freedom._

_It wasn't like him at all but he was starting to panic... when Pein was doing with him what the bastard pleased it was different... this was much worse since Kakuzu was against._

_He squeezed his eyes shut when his pants were pulled down slightly leaving them somewhere half on his ass since the shark was more interested in getting his own pants down, Hidan knew that without seeing, he felt the naked cock rub on his lower back because Kisame was so much taller than him._

_He shook his head and growled desperately, if there was a way out he didn't see it, his kicking didn't do much good he was only pushed into the wall harder._

"_Stop squirming bitch, you gonna love the pain I'm about to give your little pretty ass!" the shark growled yanking his pants down leaving him bare assed and squirming terribly and vainly when what felt like giant cock head was rubbed between his ass cheeks._

_**Jashin...please...please don't let this happen...**_

_The blunt cock head pressed against his hole hard enough to part it slightly even though he was clenching down like mad refusing this to happen, squinting his eyes shut and... Praying._

_**Jashin**__..._

_A sharp yell of pain came from Kisame and Hidan gasped when the large mans cock and weight left his body letting him slump down the wall numbly forgetting his naked ass he turned with his back to the wall pressing his bent legs against his chest... the sight that awaited him... he just wasn't ready for it._

_He didn't know how but he knew for sure that the man...no, wait. Fuck. His mind went numb, Before him stood his God._

_At least head taller than him dressed in a black cloak long enough to cover up his gods feet and part of the shady hallway, his god Jashin had the most perfect face Hidan had ever seen, pale skin and dark, the blackest black hair and eyes. Jashin's expression was endearing while Jashin's black eyes were set on his violet ones._

_Hidan started trembling his eyes slid over the scythe on Jashin's back unlike his own Jashin's had only one blade instead of three but the blade was so much longer and therefore more intimidating._

_Hidan wasn't scared he realised Jashin had just saved his ass, literally. Kisame was laying on the floor, no blood, the man seemed simply unconscious._

_His violet eyes went back to his god and stayed fixed with the black ones._

_Jashin smirked, the pale thin lips curling only slightly. "Aren't you going to thank your god Hidan..." the voice was a dark whisper, it was the voice of the eternity._

"_Jashin-sama..." he breathed out thankful that his otherwise disrespectful mouth got out the honorific for the god. "I'm... you... Jashin-sama, I can't believe it."_

_The pale lips curled further and a pale long finger was lift in the air, Hidan blinked when his surroundings started to swirl all together, his fast blink was enough, when he opened his eyes he was... somewhere that definitely was not Akatsuki's base, his body was wrapped in a black cloak loose and similar to the one his god was wearing just shorter he also noticed he was completely naked under it._

_Owlishly he looked around, he was in some kind of dungeon-like place. Humid and dark but it looked... lived in. it was a room he supposed. No windows, just some odd devices, a large bed... a horribly large table with crimson candles dripping hot wax as they light the room. On the farthest wall there was scythes leaned against the wall, like his own with red blades, few with three blades but most with only two, on the side there were metal pikes just like the one he always carried for his missions to sacrifice for his god. On the floor there was a huge symbol of Jashin the same symbol he was carrying on a silver chain around his neck, the triangle surrounded by a circle._

_He was...home._

_He didn't flinch when Jashin appeared right in front of him, he trembled like a leaf when the god opened the arms in an embrace revealing crimson fabric under the black cloak, with a faint whisper of his god's name he dove forward wrapping his arms around the form letting Jashin to hold him almost like a small child needing for comfort. Strong hands stroked his back while cradling him. He hoped he's not choking his god with his bear hug._

"_Hidan... did you look around? This... is where you shall dwell when your days on earth will be fulfilled."_

_Hidan paused, then why did it looked to him that someone already was dwelling here?_

_Jashin it seemed was reading his mind like an open book. "This is where I dwell Hidan..."_

"_D-does that mean...?"_

"_Yes... if you will stay faithful till the end this is where we shall rule together."_

"_I'll never turn away from you Jashin-sama, you know that."_

"_I know! You have the strongest faith, you're my pride."_

_Those words were like high for him, he was floating in ecstasy clutching on his god for all its worth never wanting to let go._

"_Hidan, I'm also a selfish god... I saved you to have you for myself." With that said he was pushed back till he was looking in the black eyes again, he kind of... couldn't believe it._

"_I am yours Jashin-sama... always and...forever."_

_Jashin's lips softened curling in a smile._

_He was led for the large bed._

_His god standing behind his back pulled the black cloak off his shoulders letting it pool on the floor leaving him naked with only his silver pendant around his neck, his eyelids fluttered feeling the pale thin lips mouth the side of his neck. His body tingling and trembling. "Are you ready Hidan?"_

"_Yes!" he didn't hesitate he was ready... for anything, whatever his god decided to give him he would take it._

_Jashin's tongue seemed to be everywhere at once as he was laying on the bed, it seemed like for an eternity Jashin was playing his body with just the tongue, but what a tongue it was, he was trembling and ridiculously hard, hurting pleasurably. His god was worshipping him._

_Jashin was a god of destruction and chaos, Hidan never expected this to be painless but he also never expected the tongue to feel like heated steel against his skin, literally. It burned in the most painful ecstatic way, wherever it touched... when Jashin's tongue sneaked to his hips and pelvic bone he was mewling, he wanted more and at the same time he wasn't sure he was able to take it._

_The burning mouth took him inside, burning him, he was choking on his moans as the wicked tongue wrapped around his cock-head, it was like nothing he had ever experienced, the pleasure was driving him crazy._

"_J-Jashin-sama..." his god's name became his mantra as he was being sucked on viciously, deeply and hard, with teeth scraping his length giving him pain that he loved so much, he wasn't even able to warn his god as he climaxed suddenly when the scalding tongue pressed in his slit._

_His god chuckled and Hidan was left gasping for air and watching Jashin shrug the pale shoulders freeing himself of the long black cloak revealing a pale well built body without the slightest fault. Jashin's fingers went into the mouth and he was watching the god cover them in his own semen, he didn't feel movement or anything he just felt what seemed like three fingers pushing into him at once and he was on the bed on all fours. He supposed Jashin or this place did something to his brain..._

_He yelped at the intrusion and gripped the black sheets under him when the fingers started finger-fucking him without a pause._

"_You are mine... body soul and mind Hidan... mine!"_

_Hidan was nodding his head weakly trying to murmur that yes he was Jashin's but that thought was forgotten and what left his mouth was a shrill scream as those fingers inside of him hit his sweet spot and suddenly the digits felt just as hot as the tongue had felt earlier, the fourth finger joined the three._

_He was screaming his lungs out while Jashin was brutally pumping the fingers into him, he was sure it was his blood that made the squishy sounds and that slid hotly down his inner thighs, but he wouldn't take it any other way from Jashin._

_Sharp nails drew blood on his pale back, making him arch and scream his god's name without stopping, it felt good. He came again soiling the sheets under him his body convulsing and jerking with his god chuckling behind him and pulling the fingers out of his pleasantly abused asshole._

_Weakly he turned his head peaking at the figure behind him over his shoulder, his god was moaning lowly and darkly with the three fingers in the hot mouth sucking his blood off._

_Hidan was hard once more._

"_Jashin-sama..." he beckoned wriggling his ass like a slut, the hell for his god he would be a slut and he would love it to bits._

"_So needy even though you came twice? I love that... and I love your taste..." Jashin growled and licked the fingers in what seemed a teasing way, Hidan whined not daring to move from the spot and hoping that his god will fuck him soon._

_And then he was screaming again, Jashin's tongue was still hot like the fire itself and it seemed suddenly as long as a snake as it pushed into his bleeding ass, it felt like Jashin was licking him inside out, his eyes bulging out he was sure he would feel that tongue wriggle inside of him if he would press his palm against his stomach, he didn't know if it just felt that way or was it really that way but his body and mind loved it... his throat was burning too from the screaming but he couldn't stop, there was no other way to express what he felt as that tongue fucked him relentlessly._

"_Oh god... my god __**Jashin**__... ahhh..." it was almost shameful the way he came again... screaming again, but Jashin apparently didn't mind him spurting it off left and right, Jashin's tongue retreated and he was flipped on his back his violet eyes half lidded his breathing laboured he numbly observed Jashin lick the pale bloodied lips eating him up with the black eyes._

_Hidan however was eating up something else with his eyes, his god was... gargantuan... the cock was weeping and standing at full arousal and it was simply too tempting for him, he writhed and whined spreading his legs the widest he could._

"_Take me... fuck me... claim me... fucking have me!"He was begging but it was still okay... because Jashin was grinning at him and scooting closer till his god's hands grabbed his hips perching his bloodied legs on the godly arms keeping him wide open, with his ass lifted up from the sheets easily he was suddenly and fiercely impaled...all the way._

_Hidan's mouth opened in a silent scream, his god was ripping him in two and it felt good, his cock twitched spurting few streams of cum on his chest but Jashin didn't pause, Jashin started to slam into him stretching and ripping his ass he was sure his blood was dripping on the sheets as that massive cock was fucking him brutally, his god was now growling, he could hear it through his screams because yes, he was screaming... nonstop._

"_Are you enjoying the pleasure of pain, Hidan."_

_Hidan knew it wasn't even a question, more like an obvious statement because he was coming again, his vision blurred and he felt his body being moved he felt Jashin's cock leave him, It made him open his eyes he was met with Jashin's massive erection pressed against his lips, he opened his mouth instantly taking the cock into him as best as he could sucking his own blood off of it, it pulsed in his mouth and Jashin was tugging on his hair harshly pushing into his mouth roughly, forcing the too wide head in his throat, he whined but he loved it._

_It was his devotion... it was Jashin... there was a reason Hidan was Jashin's __**pride**__... his faith in his god was indestructible._

_If he could talk he would ask for __**more**_**...** _he would ask Jashin to force all of the length into his throat even if it rips and tears, he would ask Jashin to cum in his mouth, to make him swallow it down, he started to suck harder loving the bitter taste of his gods dripping sex._

_Jashin's hands were on the back of his head pushing him on the hardness with force it was hurting him but it was nothing compared to when the cock in his mouth and throat heated up with the familiar heat, it pulsed and it twitched and it __**burned **__and it pushed further till he really did feel it down his throat dripping the scalding pre-cum down it... Hidan was coming yet again._

"_Oh my precious... you're so worthy..." Jashin praised him and he guzzled the meat in his throat feeling proud and...loved._

_This was where he was supposed to be... with his god._

"_Swallow it down, don't worry about teeth I feel just as good with you as you with me..."_

_Moaning loudly he did as his lord commanded blessing the fact that Jashin __**knew**__ without him having to say it. he kept swallowing getting hard from his gods pleased sounds as he did, he lift his hand fondling the heavy sacks trying to get more noise and more pre-cum in his throat._

_Jashin pulled him away and pressed him down on the bed on his side lifting one of his legs on Jashin's shoulder and straddling the other pushing the huge cock back into him and starting to fuck him sideways and hard._

_He was drooling on the black sheets, he was drooling like never before and he sure was fucked like never before._

_He was screeching with his sore throat as Jashin kept drilling into him and he was lifting his ass and pushing it back helping to bounce his sore ass on the cock fucking him because he fucking loved it. his hands were pressed to his chest as if in a prayer, his eyes glossy and unseeing, Hidan felt like passing out but he clung to his consciousness and pleasure desperately wanting more...and more... and then some more._

_He kept calling Jashin's name, kept screaming it and mewling it out as his prostate was abused, he was damn sure Jashin will be __**imprinted**__ in him after this._

_He came again and then Jashin was behind him while he was bent over with Jashin's hand in his hair pressing his face in the pillows screwing him stupid. He came again... that's when it started to get blurry..._

_He spent eternity on that bed with his god... he didn't know anymore who he was all he knew was his god..._

_The bed was wet and soiled all his doing, he didn't know how many times Jashin made him cum but he knew that Jashin hadn't cum yet even once..._

_His god was fucking him with him laying on his back once more his legs on Jashin's broad shoulders and his arms tied on the bedpost with a red string digging into his pale skin, he long since couldn't scream anymore, he could only mewl brokenly and watch his god, Jashin was now growling and clenching the jaw together looking down between them, the pace increased if that was possible and then... Jashin came._

_Hidan felt it and he saw it... literally, his stomach bulged, his raw throat produced a pleasured scream as his insides were burned with his gods cum... He came as well, in Jashin's hand..._

_His god was still buried into him to the hilt..._

_He passed out...his consciousness returned, he blinked weakly finding himself in the same large and black bed but only it was dry and so was his body, dry and painless as if nothing had happened wrapped in the black cloak he was wearing before the sex. Since he was alone he sat up and...well, panicked._

"_Jashin-sama..." he croaked out frantically looking around refusing to believe it was all his deranged fantasy._

_Pale smooth and hot burning lips brushed on his making him shiver all through. "Yes, precious?" Jashin cooed in his ear brushing his hair pretty much like child's or lovers._

"_I don't want to leave!" he said simply in a whisper and he meant it too, fuck his life, this was where he was meant to be._

_Jashin chuckled pressing another kiss to his lip corner. "Not yet precious... not yet."_

"_Will you... will you appear again...soon?"_

_Jashin chuckled the same dark but somewhat endearing chuckle and stood up before planting a real kiss on his parted lips, the surroundings started to swirl like when Jashin brought him here._

"_I may be a god but there's no way I'll be able to keep away..." was the last he heard and saw._

_He found himself in the same hallway and Kisame was still laying there unconscious, his ass was once more bare since the black cloak was gone and he was sitting down with his back against the wall._

_Grinning he stood up fixing his pants deciding to step on Kisame's fingers as he overstepped the man and went for his room._

_His fingers found his silver pendant around his neck he clutched it and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the cold metal triangle._

"_I'll be waiting Jashin-sama..."_

* * *

_AN: I __will__ seriously think of you as a retard if you think this is __**crack**__ after you have read it!_

_AN: umm, I got to say I seriously love everyone from Akatsuki and I'm sorry I made Kisame the evil bastard but someone had to be... and I'm sorry if the scene with Jashin seemed creepy... well it had to be that way. In truth this might be one of my best stories, most probably because I love Hidan to bits...and in bits too since he's buried in pieces and... well, you know. well, however it is I hope you found at least one pairing to your taste..._

_Mettlei is of no further use here._


End file.
